ABCs of X6-88
by DezzyKossori
Summary: Series of drabbles centered around X6-88's relationship with the M!SS, Nate. Definitely slash, though some could be taken more as friendship or just a general look at how they interact. Will have spoilers and the rating may go up!


**Warnings -** Spoilers, X6-88/M!SS Nate

 **A/N -** So this is my first upload to FF and I'd love some feedback on it. I figured a nice ABC prompt would help me get started on some lengthier writing eventually. I might try and expand some of these into full length one-shots of what have you in the future, but for now this is just a dropping point for some short drabbles. I'll try to work through the whole alphabet, but I make no promises. I just had to see more X6-88/M!SS, even if I had to add it myself. X6 doesn't get enough love for being such a cool character. This is unbeta-ed so if you see any errors, please feel free to let me know! I may work on the format some as well, and depending on how things go the rating may go up.

* * *

 **A – Angry**

When X6-88 first spotted Nate at Libertalia, he didn't expect much of him. Surely a soft, pre-war vault dweller would only hold him back, even one that had previously been a soldier. X6 quickly came to find his assumption entirely wrong. Nate is calm and collected, friendly to even the rudest of people, but if X6 has learned anything since traveling with him, it's that he is not soft in the slightest. Unfortunately, the other members of the institute don't seem as quick to catch on. When one of the younger scientists chose to speak out against him, he let it slide as always. "They need time to accept such an unexpected change." is what he claimed. The matter doesn't slide though once Nate's son is brought into the matter. One errant word about Shaun, and everyone finally grasped what X6 had already tried to explain to them. The serene expression on his face slowly shifted to one of patient and controlled fury, and they realized that beneath his calm visage is a truly frightening person. After that, not another doubt was ever brought up. X6 is almost disappointed, because seeing Nate angry is such a rare treat as it is.

 **B – Bodyguard**

As Nate's personal bodyguard, X6-88 took his job very seriously, perhaps even more seriously than his previous work reclaiming synths, a feat in and of itself. Nate claimed X6 was the best anyone could be at his job, and yet X6 felt he was coming up short. He could easily protect Nate from the disturbing world above ground, but he could do nothing to protect Nate from the disturbing world of his own dreams. He approached the problem from numerous angles. A change in diet did nothing to lessen the intensity of his nightmares. Soothing music only had the barest of effects. Objects of comfort did little to ease Nate's mind. After consulting with Dr. Volkert, X6 was ready to make his next attempt at gaining well-needed rest for Nate. X6 had once mentioned to Nate that he felt more comfortable shooting people than talking to them, and that applied doubly so to hugging them, but if tactile comfort would help Nate sleep, than he would get over his own personal discomforts and become the best human teddy bear he damn well could be. Nate slept peacefully that night.

 **C – Charming**

Charming is not something X6-88 would ever consider himself to be. He is a cold and efficient killer, a tool to be used by the institute and nothing more, but he cannot help but admire the way Nate is able to charm his way into the good graces of all around him. It's a talent that often makes X6 question if Nate was truly just a soldier, or if perhaps he was something more to the military. If not, then the military truly must have been run by fools to have ignored such a valuable asset. After all, how many people could claim to be able to charm the uncharmable? There had yet to be a definite resolution to the internal leak allowing synths to escape, but the issue quickly took a back seat once Nate took over. Very few synths would willingly choose to leave when leaving meant disappointing Nate... Nate, the one that smiled at them all each morning, greeted them as he would any human member of the staff, and made them feel valued. Nate had charmed them all, X6 included.


End file.
